Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan '''is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount in 3rd April 1989, 2nd December 1991, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount in 28th December 1998 and is a UK DVD release by Paramount in 24th December 2001. Description Cast * William Shatner as James T. Kirk : A Starfleet Admiral and former commanding officer of the ''Enterprise. Kirk and Khan never confront each other face-to-face during the film. All of their interactions are over a viewscreen or through communicators and their scenes were filmed four months apart,7 although a draft script had Khan defeating Kirk in a swordfight.8 Meyer described Shatner as an actor who was naturally protective of his character and himself, and who performed better over multiple takes.9 * Ricardo Montalbán as Khan Noonien Singh : A genetically enhanced superhuman who used his strength and intellect to briefly rule much of Earth in the 1990s. Montalbán said that he believed all good villains do villainous things, but think that they are acting for the "right" reasons; in this way, Khan uses his anger at the death of his wife to justify his pursuit of Kirk. The film was close to production approval when it occurred to the producers that no one had asked Montalbán whether he was interested in appearing in the film10 despite his character having been in the scripts for more than a year. Montalbán was unsure whether he could plausibly play Khan again after many years, especially given his current role of Mr. Roarke on Fantasy Island.8 Contrary to speculation that Montalbán used a prosthetic chest, no artificial devices were added to emphasize Montalbán's muscular physique,9 since even in his 60s and despite an increasingly painful back injury, stemming from being thrown off a horse in the 1950s, Montalbán had a vigorous workout routine. Montalbán enjoyed making the film, and counted the role as a career highlight. His major complaint was that he was never face-to-face with Shatner for a scene. "I had to do my lines with the script girl, who, as you might imagine, sounded nothing like Bill Shatner," he explained.11 * Leonard Nimoy as Captain Spock : Nimoy had not intended to have a role in The Motion Picture's sequel, but was enticed back on the promise that his character would be given a dramatic death scene.12 Nimoy felt it was logical that as Wrath of Khan would be the final Star Trek film, having Spock "go out in a blaze of glory" would be an appropriate way to end the character.10 * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy : The Enterprise's chief medical officer and a close friend of Kirk and Spock. Kelley was dissatisfied with an earlier version of the script to the point that he considered not taking part.12 Kelley noted his character spoke many of the film's lighter lines, and felt that this role was essential in bringing a lighter side to the onscreen drama.10 * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov : The Reliant's first officer and a former Enterprise crewmember. During filming, Kelley noted that Chekov never met Khan in "Space Seed" (Koenig had not yet joined the cast), and thus Khan recognizing Chekov on Ceti Alpha did not make sense. Star Trek books have tried to rationalize this discrepancy; in the film's novelization by Vonda N. McIntyre, Chekov is "an ensign assigned to the night watch" during "Space Seed" and met Khan in an off-screen scene.13 The non-canonical novel To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh explains the error by having Chekov escort Khan to the surface of Ceti Alpha after the events of the television episode. The real cause of the error was a simple oversight by the filmmakers. Meyer defended the mistake by noting that Arthur Conan Doyle made similar oversights in his Sherlock Holmes stories.9 Chekov's screaming while being infested by the Ceti eel led Koenig to jokingly dub the film Star Trek II: Chekov Screams Again, in reference to a similar screaming scene in The Motion Picture.14 * Paul Winfield plays Reliant captain Clark Terrell; Meyer had seen Winfield's work in films such as Sounder and wanted to direct him. Meyer thought in retrospect that the Ceti eel scenes might have been corny, but felt that Winfield's performance helped add gravity.9 Other members of the Enterprise crew include chief engineer Montgomery Scott (James Doohan), helmsman Hikaru Sulu (George Takei), and communications officer Uhura(Nichelle Nichols). Nichols and Gene Roddenberry took issue with elements of the film, including the naval references and militaristic uniforms. Nichols also defended Roddenberry when the producers believed he was the source of script leaks.15 Takei had simply not wanted to reprise his role until Shatner persuaded him to return.14 Kelley felt that McCoy speaking his catchphrase "he's dead, Jim" during Spock's death scene would ruin the moment's seriousness, so Doohan delivers the line "he's dead already" to Kirk.16 Scott loses his young nephew following Khan's attacks on the Enterprise. The cadet, played by Ike Eisenmann, had many of his lines cut from the original theatrical release, including a scene where it is explained he is Scott's nephew. These scenes were reintroduced when ABC aired The Wrath of Khan on television in 1985, and in the director's edition, making Scott's grief at the crewman's death more understandable.14 Other characters include Kirstie Alley as Saavik, Spock's protégée and a Starfleet commander-in-training aboard the Enterprise. The movie was Alley's first feature film role. Saavik cries during Spock's funeral. Meyer said that during filming someone asked him, "'Are you going to let her do that?' And I said, 'Yeah,' and they said, 'But Vulcans don't cry,' and I said, 'Well, that's what makes this such an interesting Vulcan.'"9 The character's emotional outbursts can be partly explained by the fact that Saavik was described as of mixed Vulcan-Romulan heritage in the script, though no indication is given on film.14 Alley was so fond of her Vulcan ears that she would take them home with her at the end of each day.9 Bibi Besch plays Carol Marcus, the lead scientist working on Project Genesis, and the mother of Kirk's son, David (played by Merritt Butrick). Meyer was looking for an actress who looked beautiful enough that it was plausible a womanizer such as Kirk would fall for her, yet who could also project a sense of intelligence. Meyer liked that Butrick's hair was blond like Besch's and curly like Shatner's, making him a plausible son of the two.9 John Winston reprises his series role as Kyle, the Enterprise transporter chief now Commander Kyle aboard Reliant. In an early draft of the script, Madlyn Rhue was to reprise her role as Lieutenant Marla McGivers, who had been exiled with Khan in the original episode. However, Rhue had become afflicted with multiple sclerosis, so was unable to play the role. The character was removed from the script, as Meyer did not wish to re-cast the part.17 In the movie, the character is referred to as Khan's late "beloved wife" who had been killed by a Ceti eel. Trailers and info Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Star Trek Category:BBFC 15 Category:Paramount logo from 1975 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 15 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Science Fiction Videos from Paramount Category:2001 DVD Releases